Beside You Forever
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Setelah kasus pembunuhan di SMU Konoha, Hinata di penjara selama dua tahun. Selama itu Hinata, Selalu di kunjungi oleh Naruto, hingga suatu ketika Hinata bertanya...AU, OOC, Sequel Night With You


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo bertebaran, Penulis amatir dll**

**Sequel dari Night With You**

*****mulai*** **

Setahun sudah berlalu, sejak kejadian pembunuhan berantai di SMU Konoha, oleh seorang murid kelas 3-IPA 3, bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Pada saat itu Sasuke dibunuh oleh murid kelas 3-IPA 1 bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Walaupun begitu Sasuke tidak mati, karena Hinata tidak menusuk bagian vital.

Lagipula waktu itu seorang penjaga sekolah yang awalnya ketiduran saat berjaga, makanya Sasuke bisa melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Hinata, akhirnya terbangun juga. Terbangun karena suara pintu kelas yang dijebol oleh Sasuke, dengan menggunakan kapak.

Langsung saja Penjaga sekolah bernama Izumo, membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke rumah sakit, sehingga mereka selamat, ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lalu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke yang selamat, dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, untuk menyembuhkan kerusakan mental yang ada pada diri Sasuke. Remaja bersurai hitam itu tidak dipenjara, selain karena masih remaja dan belum cukup umur, juga karena kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha.

Sedangkan Hinata yang menusuk Sasuke, dia malah dimasukkan ke dalam penjara anak dan dikurung selama dua tahun lamanya. Ini semua karena permintaan keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga tersebut memang dikenal cukup keras dalam mendidik anak.

Mereka tidak mau membayar denda, untuk menebus Hinata. Mereka memilih memenjarakan Hinata, karena bagi keluarga Hyuuga, siapapun yang bersalah harus dihukum. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata melakukan itu untuk menolong Naruto.

Bagi Naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata itu tidak adil. Hinata membunuh untuk menolong, tapi malah dipenjara. Sedangkan Sasuke malah, hanya dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Walaupun rumah sakit jiwa juga tempat yang buruk. Namun bagi Naruto yang tetap saja itu tidak adil bagi Hinata.

Tapi Naruto bisa apa? dia hanya anak yatim piatu, yang bisa bersekolah karena kebaikan hati dari kepala sekolah SMU Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam akan melukai hati Sarutobi. Bukan hanya itu Naruto juga bisa hidup, berkat bantuan dari Umino Iruka, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Ia juga akan melukai Iruka, kalau Naruto macam-macam.

Jadi sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Naruto adalah menjenguk Hinata setiap pulang sekolah dan menghiburnya selama dalam penjara.

Selama setahun ini, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kadang Naruto datang dengan membawa banyak cerita, baik kehidupan selama ini, atau kisah hidupnya atau cerita-cerita aneh, pokoknya cerita yang membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum.

Kadang Naruto juga memainkan musik untuk Hinata. Dia selalu memainkan biola untuk Hinata, karena memang itulah keahliannya. Naruto pernah bercerita, kalau dia bercita-cita untuk berdiri di atas panggung internasional, sambil memainkan lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

Hinata pikir Naruto pasti berhasil, karena suara alunan musik dari gesekan biola Naruto, begitu indah, sampai tidak bisa disampaikan lewat kata-kata.

Dulu waktu sekolah Hinata tahu, Naruto adalah murid yang sangat lemah di bidang akademi. Semua nilainya tidak pernah lebih dari C.

Orang-orang bilang Naruto tidak akan pernah sukses dan tidak pantas masuk SMU Konoha, yang merupakan sekolah favorit pertama se-Konoha.

Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa masuk SMU Konoha, padahal nilainya tidak pernah bagus.

Tapi ketika kelas dua, di SMU Konoha ada pelajaran Mulok alias Muatan Lokal. Waktu itu Muloknya adalah bahasa Perancis dan Seni musik.

Lalu pada pelajaran itu, murid-murid dikejutkan dengan nilai tertinggi di kedua pelajaran tersebut, se-SMU Konoha, adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga menjadi juara pertama dalam debat bahasa Perancis se-Jepang. Serta menjadi juara favorit dalam perlombaan Biola se-Asia.

Selain itu di SMU Konoha juga ada aturan, bagi murid yang berbakat dalam bidang tertentu, bisa tetap lulus, walaupun nilai akademiknya jelek.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata oleh siswa-siswi di SMU Konoha. Bahkan Naruto punya Fans Girl juga, yang sama seperti Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji, yang pernah menjadi pangeran di SMU Konoha.

Wajarlah, perempuan mana yang gak suka seorang seniman berbakat seperti Naruto. Hinata pun juga kagum terhadap Naruto, lebih tepatnya sejak kelas satu Hinata telah menganggumi Naruto.

Sifat ceria Naruto yang selalu menghadapi situasi sesulit apapun, walaupun sering dipandang sebelah mata, mungkin itulah alasan Hinata menganggumi pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau tidak membenciku, padahal aku adalah seorang pembu..."

"Kau bukan pembunuh Hinata. Kau melakukan hal tersebut demi menyelamatkanku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, karena terkadang kita tidak bisa menghindari kejahatan, jika berada di posisi yang sulit. Membunuh memang salah, tapi kalau itu demi menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan orang lain, kurasa itu bisa dimaafkan," sela Naruto pada perkataan Hinata, ketika sedang mengunjungi gadis itu di dalam penjara.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja, dengan di temani oleh dua orang polisi. Di atas meja tersaji sepiring kue mochi yang di beli Naruto sebelum mengunjungi Hinata.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin membenci orang yang telah menyelamatkan jiwaku," tambah Naruto dan tak lupa senyum lima jari menghiasi wajah tannya.

"Tapi jika orang-orang tahu, kau dengan pembunuh sepertiku, kau akan kembali dikucilkan oleh mereka, seperti waktu pertama masuk sekolah," ungkap Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli, justru kalau aku menghindarimu, itu akan membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak mau, jika penyelamatku bersedih dan lagi aku sudah berjanji setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih seperti waktu menusuk Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

"Kau yakin dengan pernyataanmu Naruto-kun? akan banyak orang yang membencimu, setelah ini. Aku tidak mau jika itu terjadi. Justru aku akan sangat sedih, jika kau dibenci dan dikucilkan lagi, seperti dulu," ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu."

"Tapi Naruto-kun..."

"Kumohon Hinata, ijinkan aku untuk selalu ada di sampingmu dan aku tidak peduli jika semua orang membenciku. Asal aku bisa disisimu, itu sudah cukup untukku," pinta Naruto.

"Aku...aku..."

Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Jujur ia senang Naruto berkata seperti itu. Tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga sedih, karena nanti Naruto akan dibenci banyak orang, akibat ulahnya.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Hinata, Iruka-jiisan pernah bilang padaku, waktu aku dirawat rumah sakit, karena kasus tersebut. Kalau aku harus terus berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu, karena kau adalah penyelamatku…"

"Kepala sekolah juga bilang padaku, kalau aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu, jika itu terjadi, Kepala sekolah akan kecewa padaku…"

"Kau dengar Hinata, mungkin sebagian orang tidak suka aku mendekatimu. Tapi ada juga orang yang mendukungku. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan, aku akan dibenci oleh banyak orang lagi. Karena walaupun hal itu terjadi, masih ada orang yang akan tetap berdiri di sampingku," ungkap Naruto, membuat Hinata tertegun mendengarnya.

"Lalu kalaupun aku dibenci kembali, aku tinggal memulai lagi dari awal, untuk membuat mereka menerimaku kembali. Aku rasa kau juga bisa sepertiku. Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang supaya orang-orang itu bisa menerima kita. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya," tambah Naruto dan tentu saja senyum lima jari, tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Air mata pun akhirnya tumpah dan sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Hinata, membuat Naruto senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat Hinata senang. Pokoknya Naruto janji ia akan selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum seperti ini, selamanya mungkin sampai hayat memisahkan.

"Nah, ayo dimakan kue mochinya, nanti keburu jam besuknya habis," tawar Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan Hinata, sembari menghapus air matanya, dengan punggung tangannya.

*****END*****


End file.
